


Yield

by John_Cribati



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Here Be Inappropriate use of Firebending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Cribati/pseuds/John_Cribati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Korra nor Mako could never turn down a challenge. Which is the more stubborn, though? All bets are off. Or, in this case, on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of smut I'd ever written. And my, oh my, is there smut.

Korra glared into Mako's golden eyes, unsure of what she just heard.

"You serious?"

"Am I ever not?" he replied.

"Okay, challenge accepted."

"Good."

Mako immediately grabbed her breast, and squeezed hard, digging his fingernails into the soft flesh.

"Ow! Is this supposed to feel goo- UHHHHHHH"

She interrupted herself when deep cold had assaulted her skin, followed by a penetrating heat.

"You were saying?" Mako whispered in her ear.

She could hear the smirk on his face, but couldn't get her tongue to form a comeback.

"What… how… you… huh?"

Mako just grinned as his fingers sent another pulse of heat and cold through her chest. She screwed up her face and took a deep breath as the heartbeat of life and death echoed through her very being.

It was evident he'd had more than enough practice at this. There was little pattern to the cycles. Sometimes the cold lasted for seconds; sometimes it was a single icy flash.

And then he started moving his hands, starting under her armpits and tracing slowly to her hips, his fingers alternating hot and cold among themselves. Teasingly, he let his hands linger on her inner thigh for an inordinate amount of time, and Korra felt she would go insane from the pleasure he was withholding from her. She gasped, panted, knowing what was at stake if he continued, but too desperate for him to stay where he was. Finally, her patience wore thin, and she took the initiative, grabbing his hand and directing it to where it needed to be.

And then he pulled away.

"Mako!" Korra half-whined, half-demanded.

"Be patient," he responded, kissing her forehead with flaming hot, icy cold lips. He moved down, sucking on her cheeks, nibbling at her neck, resting his forehead between her heaving breasts, driving her wild with clashing sensation the whole time. It was when he began licking her bellybutton that she'd decided she'd had just about enough of his crap, and shoved his head into her groin.

Mako chuckled at her, made some comment she was too light-headed to parse, and began working his magic. His fiery cold kisses and probing tongue soon found the spot that made her shudder, and then he pressed against it, sending a shockwave of heat through her entire being, then a breathtaking chill, the temperature rising and falling, ebbing and flowing.

She gripped the mattress underneath her, panting and groaning and grinding her teeth, until finally, she reached her limit, and with a scream of passion, her body exploded into ecstasies, fire pouring from her clenched fists and a circular vortex of wind sending all sorts of objects- Mako included- flying in every direction.

She reached blindly for the bedside table, but the article she was looking for was nowhere on it. Mako showed up then, the object in his hand. Head still tingling, Korra pumped a fist in the air.

"Five minutes, two seconds. Just made it!"

"It took me five seconds to find the clock," Mako grinned. "Looks like you lose."

She sighed. "Fine. You get to be on top this time."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, come one, you know Korra's usually the top. Search your feelings, you know it to be true.


End file.
